Trust Me to Trust You
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: "C'mon, Iruka, you can trust me. Have I ever hurt you?" What started as a simple "Don't worry," turned out to be a huge problem. Now they have two dead bodies and no idea what to do with them. Genma/Iruka two-sided one-shot


**Trust Me to Trust You**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me and he never will. T.T

**Warning: **rated T

**Summary: **"C'mon, Iruka, you can trust me. Have I ever hurt you?" What started as a simple "Don't worry," turned out to be a huge problem. Now they have two dead bodies and no idea what to do with them. Genma/Iruka two-sided one-shot

_Chapter 1: The Trick_

**Genma's POV**

What started out as a simple afternoon became a nightmare. Iruka and I were at the bar drinking and making jokes until we hear some yelling and shouting. Not knowing that a murder was taking place, we headed out to the alley beside the bar and came upon a violent fight. We stepped in and tried to stop it, but the victim panicked and started beating the shit out of us. We didn't know what to do, so we fought him off and ran from the scene.

This was the story I used to get the police off our backs. They kept prying for answers and I kept lying. If Iruka would have only said 'no' we wouldn't be in this mess to start with… maybe if _I had_ only said 'no' then neither of us would be in this mess. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do about; except run like Hell from the police.

Iruka wasn't bent on the running away from the police and changing our names thing. He said that it would be better to just tell them that we saw the fight take place and we went to help out the victim, but the victim didn't want help so we left. In truth, his answer to the problem was sensible, but we're the ninja, so why would the police believe us?

It was a lot worse than when they started questioning me for Hayate's death. Like Hell I would kill my best friend. Of course, they didn't believe that. They said that only a person who was trained in the art of killing could have pulled off such a spotless murder. Fucking assholes. I was grieving for my best friend and they just think that I killed him? Kami, what losers.

**Iruka's POV**

Where should I begin? I think I'll start out when Genma said let's go get drunk and party 'til tomorrow. Yeah, that's when all this Hell started. I still don't remember how everything happened. I do know, however, it went something like this.

We were drinking at the bar and cracking some good jokes over our careers as shinobi. Genma was on his fifth shot of sake and I was on my seventh shot of sake. Neither of us really cared about the fact that everyone was saying we were gonna to die of alcohol poisoning. But that's not where all of this started; no, it all started when we heard this loud ass scream in the alley and went to go check it out.

When we came upon a fight, we freaked and went in to stop it. This guy with this huge like pocket knife comes charging at us and starts swinging at us. To make matters worse, the victim was trying to pry off the crazed lunatic and he must've been on something 'cause he just started beating the crap out of Genma and I. Due to the fact that they were civilians and were shinobi, we really couldn't fight them off so made a couple of threats to shake 'em off and ran from the alley.

This is the exact story I tell the police. For some reason, they brought up Hayate's death and started saying all of this bull shit about Genma killing him and how Genma was trained in both the art of killing and lying. It was really stupid. All of the police were being complete asses.

I still don't quite remember why or what we were doing in the middle of a street at the village gates, but Genma has this huge idea and I shot it down. That's the end of that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: **I doubt this fic will ever see the light of day. I just needed to do something to shake off my writer's block. This is what happens when you watch CSI: Miami and have an obsession over Naruto.

Anyway, you either enjoyed it or you didn't. Review if you did enjoy it and don't put any flames down if you didn't.

With care,

ferret nin


End file.
